This invention relates to a cable routing device, particularly intended for routing optical fibre cables within optical fibre installations, and to a tube retaining clip for use with such routing devices.
Optical fibres are becoming evermore widely used. Where a large number of fibres need to be connected to individual terminal fittings, there is a need for a fibre management system which will ensure that the fibres are correctly handled, not unduly stressed and not damaged, and which also enables the individual fibres to be properly organised so that they can be positioned and routed correctly and can be identified.
Optical fibres are conventionally guided within a protective sheath or outer cable which provides physical protection for the fibre. However where the fibre has to be terminated and/or connected to other fibres, the fibre has to emerge from the outer cable, and at this point care is needed to ensure that the fibre is not mis-handled.